What am I to you?
by Lisa Clairborne
Summary: Miko and Koga are both friends except she has a crush on Koga but he's oblivious to this and dates Ayame. What he doesn't realize is that Ayame is very cruel and dark. But he's too wrapped up in her to see that Miko is in a lot of pain and sadness. And in this chapter you'll see that she is fed up with it and considers running away.


**Lisa**

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please comment and review please and tell me how I'm doing. I've been thinking about it for a while so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Sadly.

**Chapter 1: What am I to you?**

**Summary: ** Miko and Koga are both friends except she has a crush on Koga but he's oblivious to this and dates Ayame. What he doesn't realize is that Ayame is very cruel and dark. But he's too wrapped up in her to see that Miko is in a lot of pain and sadness. And in this chapter you'll see that she is fed up with it and considers running away.

(Miko P.O.V)

Miko stood beside a tree feeling the wind blow through her air. This only helping to worsen her bad mood. She sighed heavily closing her eyes for a couple seconds in defeat. He'd done it again. Koga, you asshole!

She opened her eyes as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. The pain tore at her heart steadily growing. She couldn't get rid of the words nor the images.

*Flashback*

_Miko walked into their two story home humming as she carried in groceries and set them down and started taking things out and putting them away. As she did this she smelled something familiar. She smirked as she said "It's in the fridge." _

_She heard it open and then close a couple seconds later. Then a feminine voice broke through the silence. "Thanks Miko." She stiffened then slowly turned. _

_She saw Ayame staring at her with feline eyes. Of course there was a smug glint in her eyes. She only wore Koga's shirt, nothing else. His smell was so strong on her she knew what went on._

_That sent a jealous fire burning through her. She turned away and said "What the hell are you doing here?" She laughed darkly "What do you think? I'm sleeping with Koga." She balled her fists up holding them at her sides. _

_You lying son of a bitch! You never broke up with her. Then she heard Ayame say "Well I gotta go back and see how old Koga's doing without me. Have fun imagining the wonderful things we'll do!" She laughed darkly and headed away._

_Miko sat down defeated and hurt further by Ayame's words. She sighed heavily hating her weak resolve. How am I to forget my feelings if you make it harder for me too? _

_Tears blurred her vision as she ran out the back door, running away from the pain. She hated that bitch! So cruel and spiteful! How could he like her? What was so great about her?_

_She comes to a tree and stands under it looking up at the sky, her heart constricting painfully in her chest. She closes her eyes as the sobs started racking her body and spilled out of her like water. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Miko closed her eyes tilted her head towards the sky, towards the moon and the stars. Then a sad melody spilled from her lips.

_Why must I love you?_

_Even though you do not?_

_Why can't I let you go?_

_Is it because of the way you smile at me?_

_Or is it the way you say my name?_

As she continued to sing the song she slowly started to get amped up.

_You don't see me_

_You don't see what we could be _

_I fade into the black depths of your mind_

_Where I'm nothing but a memory_

_ A ghost that haunts the halls_

The words hit her hard and she stops singing the emotions taking over and rendering her speechless.

_Maybe it's time for me to move on .He won't notice. He'll be too wrapped up in Ayame .Maybe that's wise. That way I won't have to deal with this everyday pain. But would it hurt me, if I left? _

(Koga's P.O.V)

Ayame walked in looking sexy as hell in his shirt. It stopped at her thighs. It tempted him to rip it off and look at the treasures underneath.

As she walked towards him he pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. She giggled saying "You'll make me spill it."

He looked over at the half empty bottle of beer. He looked at her "Drinking are we?" She giggled again and he took the bottle from her and took a long pull then set it on the table and continued to kiss her.

Then he stopped. He looked around sensing something was wrong. He sniffed the air. _What was he missing? _ Ayame turned his head back towards her and said "Distracted? What are you looking for?"

He stared at her thinking about the emptiness of the house. Something was…missing. But what?

His face was yanked down and his lips were pressed against Ayame's. All thoughts of what ever had been plaguing his mind left as he was engrossed in the woman in his arms. As they kissed he pinned her to the bed.

** That's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. If not tell me please. I don't want to continue on if it's no good.** **Please comment and let me know if you like it. There will be more. I promise.**


End file.
